A Heart In Need
by HazelFallenAngel
Summary: After more than 2 years of slumber, Saya wakes up to find her friends and family-as well as twins-waiting for her to rise...but a piece of the puzzle is missing..a very important piece. Rated M for Haji/Saya pairing, and violence.
1. Welcome Back

**Hey guys! This is My first ever fanfiction and I'm hoping it turns out the way I planned.**

**Sorry the first chapter is so Flippin' short...I tried to balance it out and didn't want to give away the enitr story in the first chapter. So, here you go. Chapter 1 of "A Heart In Need"!**

**Disclaimer:****God knows if I owned Blood+ (Which I don't) things would have gone a different way...point being I dont own Blood+ or anything about it, except the twins names.**

_So this is it…this is how it ends? Diva's been defeated I avenged Riku's death as well as our father's. But… I still feel so alone…_

"She's waking up…"

"_Mmm," _Saya moaned, as her eyes slowly opened, letting in the harsh artificial light she hadn't seen in over 2 years. Completely bewildered, Saya tried to sit up, but a familiar hand gently pushed her back down. She looked up and saw Julia. "Julia?" Saya looked in disbelief. "I was wondering when you would wake up." Julia said. "Where am I?" Saya asked. "We're in the clinic right now, waiting for test results to get back from the lab," Julia said, smiling. Saya once again tried to sit up, this time being allowed to. "How long was I asleep?" Saya asked. "I'll explain everything after the test results get back. Right now someone is eager to see you, would you like me to send them in?" Julia asked. Saya looked into the distant emptiness of the hospital room and thought back to the night she defeated Diva. …_Could it be? I'm certain he was killed by Amshel at the theater, but at the same time I feel as if…he's still here…here with me…-_

"Saya?" Julia called. Saya was snapped out of her thought by Julia's soothing voice calling her name. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Julia what were you saying?" Saya asked. Julia smiled. "Would you like me to send your visitor in now?" She asked. "Oh, right. Yes you can go ahead and send them in." Saya said. "He'll be right in." Julia said before leaving the room. Saya sighed and fell back onto the bed. While she waited for her visitor, she began to examine her features. Her midnight black hair had grown and instead of stopping at the back of her neck, it was now just past her shoulders. Her nails which were once manicured and filed to perfection were now in need of trimming. "I must have been asleep for longer than I thought." Saya said. Just as she said this, the door opened and in stepped a 20 year old Kai. "Kai!" Saya cried, leaping out of the bed and into her brothers' arms. "Hey, kiddo." Kai said hugging his sister who he hadn't seen in at least 2 years. Saya stepped back from Kai so that she could look at her brother. Though Kai had gotten taller, he still had the same strong emerald eyes, and careless orange hair Saya had become so attached to. His choice of clothing didn't change either, based on the fact that he was dressed in a black tank top and khaki cargo shorts. Saya stopped observing her brother and hugged him once again, her hospital gown crinkling lightly as Kai hugged her back. "I missed you." Saya said, letting a tear escape her eye. "We missed you, too." Julia had come back in only this time she brought company with her. Saya looked over to the door and saw Julia with David, Lewis, and the twins, Aiyu and Yuki. "… You're all here… I just wish…Riku…and Dad…" Kai held Saya close into his chest, muffling the end of her sentence. "Hey, there still with us in spirit…no matter where we go, they will _always_ be with us." Kai said to her. "Thank you, Kai." Saya said. She looked around the eerily quiet room, and then walked over to her two nieces. "Thank you all, for everything." Saya said as she gently plucked Aiyu from Julia's arms. Saya began to rock Aiyu gently, causing the toddler to open her eyes enough for Saya to see their deep blue hue. _She looks just Diva,_ Saya thought as the child smiled up at her. "So, Saya now that you're awake what would you like to do?" David asked, walking up to Saya and giving her a hug, making sure he didn't disturb the sleeping child in her arms. Saya gently smoothed Aiyu's hair back and looked up at David. There were tears in her eyes. "Saya! What's wrong?" Kai asked suddenly worried about his sister. Saya wiped her eyes and looked at Kai, shaking her head gently. "I'm just happy that everyone's here. Even those that aren't, like you said, are _here._" Saya placed her right hand over her heart. Kai looked at her and smiled. Lewis spoke up, his strong Jamaican accent clear as day. "Now dat you're awake, Saya, how would ya like tah go back to Kai's for some of me special soup?" He offered, sensing that Saya may be hungry. "I'd like that a lot." Saya said. "Alright, let's go. I could use some food after walking around with Aiyu and Yuki all day." Kai said, laughing slightly. _Home, _Saya thought as she laughed along with Kai. _We're going Home._

Well That Was It..I Hope I Did Better Than I think I Did. Chapter 2 is coming up soon.


	2. Home

**Chapter 2 of "A Heart in Need"**

**A/N: I tried to make this one a tad bit longer, and I think I did a pretty good job with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**DISCLAIMER: **** So as you all may already know, I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+**

_Home, _Saya thought as she laughed along with Kai. _We're going Home._

"Kai, you really don't need to do this. I can walk just fine." Before Saya and the group left for Kai's house, Kai insisted on Saya dressing in his clothing in case any Chiropteran were on the loose (though she highly doubted it). Saya agreed and changed into the clothes Kai had brought the day after Saya went into her hibernation. Now, however, Kai was carrying her on his back, despite her assurance of being able to walk. "Saya I'm not going to risk you being hurt or risk you passing out on me. You're fine right where you are." Kai said, shifting Saya slightly so that she wouldn't slip off. Saya gently sighed and rested her head on Kai's back. Even though they had left the hospital a few hours ago, she could still feel the effects of her hibernation taking a toll on her body. "Fine. How long before we get to—" Saya was cut off mid-sentence. "We're here!" Kai said. "Finally, I'm starving." Saya said, hopping off of Kai's back as he opened the door. Saya stepped in and looked around. _It's fairly large, _Saya thought. "Ahh, it's good to finally be in an actual room." Julia said, stretching her arms before lounging on the black leather couch in the middle of the room. She grabbed the remote and turned on the flat screen TV that was sitting in front of the couch. David joined her after putting the twins down in their playpen, while Lewis went into the kitchen and began to prepare his signature soup.

Saya was still surveying the apartment's atmosphere when Kai flung his arm around her shoulders, startling her. "Oh, sorry Saya. Well this is our home. I've been watching the twins ever since you went into hibernation." Kai said. "That's nice." Saya said, with little emotion in her voice. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little distant…" Kai asked. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all." Saya said. "It's about Haji, isn't it?" Kai asked. Saya looked up in astonishment.  
>"How did you know?"<br>"I saw the sad look in your face when you saw me walk through the door. You were expecting Haji."  
>Saya looked down slightly. "I hoped I would see Haji, but deep in my heart I knew I would never see him again."<br>Kai nudged her gently. "Who knows? Maybe you'll run into him unexpectedly."  
>Saya said nothing. She walked down the hall to the second door and opened it. In one corner of the room were 2 cribs, toys, and a dresser with a music box sitting on top of it. In the back corner of the room was an unmade bed. On the nightstand next to the bed was an alarm clock. The time read 1:07pm.<br>"I guess I could lay in here for a while." She said to herself, entering the room. Saya closed the door and took off Kai's black pants. She then attempted to fix the sheets and comforter on the bed, but to no avail. "Kai…" She smiled. Saya lay down on the bed and rolled over onto her back. She looked up at the floral pattern on the ceiling and tried to think clearly.

_It's strange… even though I know you're gone, a part of me wants to believe—no—a part of me can't help but believe that you're still alive. I don't know why I insist on keeping you alive in thought. I guess I still can't get over it.  
><em>Saya pulled a pillow from behind her head and put it over her face. "Maybe I'm just crazy…" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "But I distinctly remember a _promise _Haji made. Ohh, what was it?" She said to herself. Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door. Saya pulled the pillow away from her face. "Come in…" she said in the same low voice. In walked Julia, her pale hair glinting in the afternoon sun that gently poured through the open blinds.  
>"Hi Julia. " Saya said, still looking up at the ceiling "Hello, Saya. Lewis and Kai wanted me to tell you that the soup's ready. You should eat something. Saya's head turned and she sat up. "Finally! I've been dying for some food all day!" Saya said in a perky voice. "It's good to see that you have an appetite." Julia said, smoothing her black dress. Saya took notice to it. "Wow, you're really dressed up and just for dinner? Why?" Saya asked. Julia smiled and fixed her glasses. "Well it's been almost 3 years since we've had the honor of eating with you so we thought we should welcome you home the right way." Julia said. "Now get dressed and come up front. We're all waiting for you." Julia said before leaving Saya to her own devices. Saya threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. She pulled Kai's pants back on and walked to the door. Before she opened it she looked back. <em>I have a feeling someone or something is going to happen…but what? ...And when?<br>_"Saya, are you coming?" Julia spoke through the door. Saya was shaken out of her thoughts. "Yes, I'll be right out." Saya said. Saya waited for Julia's footsteps to recede and then stepped out of the room. "There she is." Kai said. Saya was putting her hair in a ponytail as she walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. "I got you a bowl of soup." Kai said, handing Saya a bowl of the spicy smelling mixture. _It does look good, _Saya thought.

She went to the kitchen and took a spoon from the dishwasher and went into the living room with the rest of the group. She sat down next to Kai, stirring her soup gently blowing on it before taking her first bite. "Wow this is really good." Saya said, taking another bite. "I'm glad you like it, Saya. I was afraid you wouldn't be hungry." Lewis said. "Actually I was but, now I've kind of lost my appetite…I'm going to go to bed." Saya stood up and placed her half-eaten bowl of soup on the kitchen counter. She then went back to Kai's room and lay down on the bed. "Tomorrow my life starts….over." Saya whispered to herself, closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

_... Saya.  
>"What?" Saya was standing in the darkness of an unfamiliar area.<br>… Saya, do you remember?  
>"Remember what? Who are you?" Saya began looking around the area. She spun around on her heels when she heard footsteps. "Who are you?" As the footsteps came closer Saya began backing up. The footsteps came closer, Saya backed up even more. "What do you want? Who are you?" Saya said as she backed into a corner. A dim light came on and she realized she was back in her old bedroom. She looked forward and couldn't believe what she was seeing.<br>"…Saya, do you remember my promise?" It was Haji, his violet eyes staring into her brown ones.  
>"…Haji, you're here. You're alive!" Saya stood up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Haji wraps his hands around Saya's waist and hugs her tighter. "I promised that I would be here when you woke up." Haji whispered into her ear. Saya kissed under his chin and in return Haji kissed her forehead. "You kept your promise, Haji. And for that I want to thank you." Saya said. "You don't need to thank me, Saya. It's my honor and my duty." Haji said, leaning closer to Saya. Saya looked into Haji's eyes and their lips met.<br>Saya could feel the electricity surging through her body as Haji kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth. Saya granted him permission and opened her mouth slightly, letting Haji's tongue in. His hands traveled down over her shoulders and onto her back, where he began to unhook her bra. Saya's tongue massaged Haji's as he pulled Saya's bra off and began fondling her breasts. Saya moaned and was about to reach down when—_

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
>"Mmm…." Saya grumbled as she rolled over and looked at the time. "It's only 9:00 in the morning?" Saya slapped the alarm clock onto the floor and sat up. The twins were in their crib, still sleeping soundly.<br>_It was all just a dream, _Saya thought.  
><em>Just a dream… <em>

**And done with Chapter 2…Yes…**


	3. Saya

**Here's Chapter 3 of "A Heart In Need"**

**A/N: I'm trying to update as much as possible because I have an idea for another story. Anyways I hope that this story actually makes it.**

**Chapter 3: Saya**

Saya was still in Kai's room, lying on her back on the bed. She inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "Haji, where are you?" She closed her eyes and tried to calm her thoughts. Then she heard the rustling of a blanket. Saya opened her eyes and looked over to the crib. Aiyu and Yuki had woken up. Saya smiled at them, and sat up. "I guess you two are hungry?" Saya said to the toddlers. Aiyu looked at her with blue eyes, smiling and clapping for no reason. Saya couldn't help but giggle at her niece's cuteness. "Okay, come on you two. Who wants waffles?" Saya got up and walked over to the crib, taking Aiyu out of the crib and putting her down on the floor, then removing Yuki from the crib, who was still a bit tired.

Saya had put the girls' in their high chairs, Aiyu in the blue one, and Yuki in the red one. she realized they were home alone after searching for Kai and finding a note on the bathroom mirror:

Saya,  
>David, Julia and Lewis went home late last night. I thought you could use some time alone with the twins, since this is the first time you've seen them in a while.<br>Have fun and be safe,  
>Kai<p>

"Gee, Thanks Kai. Alright, girlies. Let's get some food in our tummies." Saya said, taking 4 waffles out of the waffle-iron and putting them on 2 plates. "Yay!" The girls said in unison. Before Saya brought the food to them she cut them into small squares so that the girls could pick the waffles up easily. "Ta-Da!" Saya said, putting the plates in front of the girls. Aiyu's face lit up as she picked up a waffle square and popped it into her mouth. Yuki followed suit.

Saya went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice. She sat it on the counter and then went to the cabinets above the dishwasher, and took out a red sippycup and a blue sippycup and a glass. She shook the orange juice before pouring it and gavethe twins their cups. Saya poured herself a glass and sat down at the table, watching Yuki and Aiyu. "You're just like your mother," Saya said, touching Aiyu's nose. "And you're just like me." She said, caressing Yuki's chubby cheek. Saya took a sip of the orange juice and looked out the kitchen window. Light poured through the glass and settled on the kitchen table.

"Wow, it's really pretty outside. Maybe later we'll go outside?" Saya looked at the twins. "Yay!" They both exclaimed. "I'll take that as a yes." Saya smiled, and took another sip of her orange juice. She was about to set her glass back down when she heard a thump come from the master bedroom. Saya immediately stood up, taking her battle stance. The twins, oblivious to what was going on, continued to eat their waffles and drink their juice in peace. Saya carefully and quietly stepped out of the kitchen, taking a knife from the knife holder as she exited. There came another thump, this one made Saya jump a little, but it didn't deter her concern for the twins. Wielding the knife, Saya came closer to the door and heard yet another thump. She reached for the doorknob, but then stopped to collect herself.

Once she gained composure, she quickly opened the door, ready to strike. Saya stopped when she saw a rose with a lavender ribbon tied to it. "Huh…" Saya cautiously walked over to the rose that lay peacefully on the bed, and picked it up. "… Haji…" Saya looked at the rose as tears filled her eyes. She held the rose close to her chest and tried to hide the tears that threatened to roll over the edge.  
>"Saya…" A voice that sounded familiar said.<p>

Saya gasped lightly, and turned around, still holding the rose in her hand. The tears that were so close to the edge finally fell, not as tears of sorrow but tears of joy. "…Haji!" Saya ran to him and collapsed in his arms, an emotional wreck. "Haji, I missed you so much. You kept your promise. You came back…" Saya buried her face into Haji's chest and cried heavy tears of joy. Haji soothingly rubbed her back. "Saya…I never left you. Even though I wasn't here with you I was still in your heart. I was still on your mind. You never let me go." Haji said, hugging her tighter. Saya looked up at Haji, her brown eyes twinkling with tears. Haji stepped back and took the hand that the rose was in and held it tightly. "_I'll _never let go, Saya." Haji said, kissing her cheek. Saya looked up at Haji, staring into his violet eyes.

"And I won't ever let go, Haji." Saya said, slowly inching her face closer to his. Haji brought his lips closer to hers until he felt their lips press together in a soft kiss. Saya's hand reached behind Haji's head and held onto his neck. Haji held Saya's waist with both hands as his cold lips pressed on her warm lips. The kiss lit a fire in Saya which she almost couldn't control, causing her to break the kiss.

"I love you, Saya. I always have and I always will." Haji said. "I love you too, Haji." Saya said, kissing Haji's cheek. A cry of delight broke Saya and Haji out of their trance. "The twins?" Haji asked. "Yes, Kai has been watching over them since I was in hibernation. I made them breakfast." Saya said, walking towards the door. Haji, of course followed her. Saya walked into the kitchen and saw the twins playing in their food. "Oh my goodness! You're supposed to eat it, not play in it." Aiyu and Yuki looked at Saya, but Aiyu continued dumping waffle scraps onto Yuki's head, making her cry. "Aww, poor Yuki," Saya said, picking the child up. "Haji. I'm going to go give these two a bath,will you wait for me?" Saya said. "If you wish for me to bathe them for you, I would be happy to." Haji said, with a calm look on his face. "Thank you, Haji."


	4. Our Love

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Sorry I ended Chapter 3 so shortly and abruptly. I'll make sure I don't end this chapter like the last one.**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own Blood+ **

Saya lay peacefully on Kai's bed, light floating in through the slightly opened blinds. Haji was in the hallway bathroom, giving Aiyu and Yuki their baths. As Saya lay on the bed, she held the rose in her hand, gently twirling the ribbon that was so thoughtfully tied around the stem.

"Mm…Haji, I missed you." Saya said looking at the rose then out the window. "I missed you too, Saya." Saya turned to the door and saw Haji standing there with two towels. "Did you finish bathing the twins?" Saya asked. "Yes. They are fully dressed and are now in their playpen." Haji said. "That's good." Saya said, smiling. Haji walked in, closed the door behind him and sat down in the chair next to the cribs. Saya sat up and looked at Haji. He was looking out the window, where a bird had landed in the sill. "Haji?" Saya spoke. "Yes, Saya?" Haji looked at Saya.

"Can you come lay with me?" Saya asked. "Of course, Saya." Haji stood up and walked over to where Saya was. Saya laid down on one side of the bed and made sure to leave room for Haji. Haji laid on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Saya. "Thank you, Haji." Saya said. "It is my honor, Saya." Haji said. Saya wrapped her arms around Haji's neck, indulging in his scent. She exhaled deeply and looked into Haji's violet eyes. Haji looked at Saya, her soft pink lips, her warm gentle hands, the way the sun gave her skin that radiant angelic glow. He loved the way her lips curved when she smiled, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy, the subtle way she entered a room, Haji loved everything about her. He loved _her. _He wanted _her_. He _needed _her.

"Saya," Haji said, still holding her in his arms. "Yes, Haji?" Saya answered.  
>"…I love you, Saya."<br>"I love you too, Haji." Saya scooted closer to Haji. Haji kissed her forehead. Saya smiled, then kissed Haji's cheek. Saya then looked at Haji, brought her lips to his, and kissed him. Haji returned the favor, kissing Saya back. Saya parted her lips and let Haji's tongue enter her mouth. Haji pushed his tongue into Saya's mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his. Saya moaned gently as she began unbuttoning Haji's jacket. Haji removed the jacket and threw it off to the side somewhere. Saya began taking off her shirt, breaking the kiss and sitting up to remove it. Haji sat up and peeled his shirt off before helping Saya with her black bra.

"Haji…" Saya kissed Haji as he gently fondled her left breast while circling her right nipple with his thumb. This caused Saya to gasp in delight.  
>"Saya…" Haji gently laid Saya down on the bed, her coral-colored nipples perky with anticipation. He began working Saya's pants off after he had gotten out of his own. He was about to climb up to meet Saya's face with his but stopped at her navel. "Saya…" Haji said, staring at her body. "Yes, Haji?" Saya answered. "May I?" He asked in his naturally polite way. "Yes, Haji." Saya said smiling down at him. "Thank you." Haji moved back down to Saya's womanhood and pressed his nose to her lips. Saya heard herself moan and tried to muffle it. Haji heard this and began rubbing his nose gently against her jewel. This caused Saya to whimper slightly. Haji could feel her getting wetter by the minute, so he gingerly pulled her underwear down and threw them on the floor. He then turned his attention to her now swollen and throbbing vagina. Saya put her legs up, inviting Haji in. Haji took the gesture and acted upon it. He inhaled her sweet aroma before massaging her walls with his warm wet tongue. Saya let out a heavy moan as Haji traced light figure-eights inside of her. As Haji continued lapping at Saya, she pinched her nipples and bit her lower lip, moaning in sheer delight. Haji then unexpectedly drove his forefinger and middle finger of his left hand deep into Saya's cunt. "AH! Haji!" Saya cried. Haji looked up as he continued drilling his fingers into her. "Yes, Saya?" Haji answered.<p>

"Please, Haji…." Saya looked at him, madly blushing a strawberry red. "What do you wish for me to do, Saya?" Haji asked Saya. "OH!" Saya cried out and Haji stopped so he could hear her answer. "… Make love to me." Saya said, looking at Haji. "…If that is what you wish, Saya." Haji said, and with that, he rose above her, looking at the beautiful flower that lay in front of him. Haji lowered himself and gently pushed at her entrance with his growing erection. Saya shrunk back a little but relaxed when she felt Haji's lips against her own. Haji gently entered her, and when he felt no resistance, he entered her a bit more. Even with Haji's lips pressed firmly against hers, she still managed a moan. "Saya…" Haji breathed, thrusting deeper into her. "Hah!" Saya cried out as she felt her barrier of girlhood vanish. Haji pumped into Saya's tender pussy fast and hard, making the headboard on the bed smack against the wall. Saya's moaned in time with Haji's thrusts. "_Saya…_" Haji breathed heavily. Saya was in a world of pure ecstasy as Haji continued pumping into her. Saya's nails dug into Haji's back and held on for dear life as she felt herself going over the edge.

_My god… is this really happening? Am I really making love to Haji? Oh GOD I hope so!_

"Haji! I-I think I'm going to—Ahh! Haji!" Saya screamed her lovers name as she felt herself coming. "Hnh! Saya!" Haji experienced an epic explosion of bliss as he felt himself release inside of Saya. Simultaneously both their bodies tensed and relaxed until they were both comfortably on the bed, tangled in the sheets, their breathing coinciding with their heart beats, the babies, and the birds outside.

"I love you, Haji." Saya said breathlessly.

"I will _always _love you, Saya." Haji said, holding Saya in his arms as she lay on his chest.

**Ta-DOW! Oh Yeah Alright UH HUH! **


	5. The Promise

**Yes! I am on a roll! Woo! This is the most I've written in less than a week in a LONG TIME. Thanks again, foxxiemama5 and hellbunny for your comments ^^. I Appreciate them a lot.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Yo of course I don't…You already know… *Getting tired of repeating myself***

**Chapter 5: Untitled until further notice**

Saya opened her eyes and saw that the sunlight had brightened. _I guess I was out for longer than I thought, _Saya thought. She tried to sit up and look around then realized that Haji still had her by the waist. Smiling softly, she lifted his arm (though he wasn't asleep) and picked up his shirt, jacket and pants. She then went over to the other side of the bed and picked up her pants and shirt and put them on before exiting the room.

Saya walked into the living room and saw the cutest thing ever: Her two nieces asleep, Yuki resting her head on Aiyu's lap. "Oh, that's so cute…" Saya whispered. She began picking up the toys that were thrown about most likely by Aiyu, and put them in the corner of the living room. "Would you like some help Saya?" Saya gasped in surprise, almost forgetting that Haji was in the back room. "Oh, no Haji that's okay. But can you heat up some spaghetti for Aiyu and Yuki? I know that after they wake up they're going to be hungry. And…stinky," Saya said, thinking about all the diaper changes she missed out on (though she missed the twins dearly, she wasn't too thrilled about having to change their diapers.) Haji smiled slightly, then walked into the kitchen and began preparing lunch for the children. Saya continued cleaning the living room and after she was done sat down on the couch in front of the television set. Saya pulled her knees to her chest and picked up the remote to the DVD player. She turned it on and—sure enough—the entire Season 3 of Spongebob DVD was in the drive. Saya smiled and shook her head. _This is going to rot their little brains out, _Saya thought. She got up, took the DVD out and replaced it with something more age appropriate. As Saya rose and turned to go back to the couch, she heard the front door unlock, and saw Kai walk in.

"Kai!" Saya cried running up and hugging him. Kai hugged her back. "Hey, Saya. Did you have fun with your nieces today?" He asked. "They had fun without me," Saya laughed as she finished her sentence. "Well Aiyu is pretty outgoing and unpredictable, but Yuki keeps to herself most of the time. They're a pretty cute pair." Kai said, looking at the sleeping twins. "Kai," Saya spoke, looking at her brother. Kai turned his attention back to Saya. "Yeah?...Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai asked, noticing his sisters' strange stare. "You'll never guess who came back." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Kai looked into her eyes and saw not only the tears but love that had been revived again deep within her heart. "Knowing that look, I'd say Haji's back," Kai said, walking into the kitchen. "Hello, Kai. I am glad to see you are well." Haji said to Kai. "I should say the same to you. The last time we saw you, you were being buried under the theatre." Kai said jokingly. Saya walked past the kitchen and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and started some bath water for herself. "I could use a bath," She said, running her fingers through her hair. Saya walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror. _Mmm… My hair… _Saya thought. She opened the door to the bathroom and stuck her head out. "Kai? Can you cut my hair for me after my bath?" Saya asked. "Sure." Kai said. "Thanks." Saya called, and with that she pulled her head back into the bathroom and turned the water off. She undressed and stepped into the water. "Ahh…" Saya exhaled in relaxation, taking a bottle of body wash and pouring some into her hand. She lathered it in her hands and began working it into her hair **(A/N: Hey, there was no shampoo *giggle*). **Saya took a little more body wash and washed her body with it. After rinsing the soap off of her body and out of her hair, she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. _Strange, _Saya thought. _I have Haji, Kai, the twins, and the rest of the gang but, I still feel alone. _Saya sat in the tub and rested her head on her knees, sighing deeply.

After Saya's bath, Kai kept his promise and fixed Saya's back to its original hairstyle. "Better?" Kai asked her, holding a mirror in front of Saya so she could see her new style. "It's MUCH better, Kai. Thanks again." Saya said. "Don't mention it." Kai said. Saya got up from the kitchen table and went into the living room, where Haji was sitting, watching the Aiyu play by herself while Yuki sat with him. Saya sat down with him and leaned into him. "Your hair looks nice, Saya." Haji complimented. "Thank you." Saya said. "Oh, That reminds me. Saya I bought you a couple of new outfits so that you would be more comfortable while you're staying here." Kai said, referring to the pink, white, and creme colored bags and boxes near the door.

"...A few? Kai, that looks like the entire department store." Saya laughed. "Eh heh-heh," Kai laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "...I didn't know how long you'd be here so...I just bought the necessities...plus more." he said, and then chuckled. "Well, I'll go put these in your room." Kai said, going to pick up the bags and boxes. "I have a room?" Saya asked. "Yeah, i meant to mention it to you but, you had already gone to sleep so I just let you sleep." Kai said. "Oh, well alright." Saya said. "Haji go help Kai." Saya said. "Yes, Saya." Haji immediately obeyed. Haji took the bags and Kai took the boxes. Kai walked the normal path to the back rooms, but when he got to his bedroom he turned left instead of right. Kai opened the door and walked into Saya's room. "Kai," Haji spoke when he entered her room, "you put all of this together?" He asked. "Yeah, but I had help from Lewis, David, and Julia. "What do you think?" Kai asked. Haji looked the room over. In the left corner at the back of the room, Saya's own personalized bed was positioned so that light coming in from the window would fall onto the crimson comforter. There had to be at least 5 throw pillows on the bed, 2 of them being creme colored to match the sheets. Diagonal to the bed, there was an mahogany dresser with a chair pushed underneath it and a vanity mirror sitting atop it. There was also a comb, a brush, and a make-up kit within reach. Haji then looked back to the bed, where he noticed a mahogany nightstand with a lamp and music box sitting ontop of it. In the corner adjacent to that one, there sat a matching armoire, pushed all the way back into the corner.

"Well, Haji? Do you think she'll like it?" Kai asked, placing the boxes inside the armoire. Haji sat his bags on Saya's bed. "I think Saya will appreciate it dearly." He said in a calm, but honest voice. "That's a relief. I would hate to see her upset because we screwed her room over." Kai leaned back against the wall and tucked his hand into his pockets. After a few moments of silence, Kai spoke again. "Hey Haji, can I ask you something?" Haji turned to Kai, but said nothing. Kai was looking down. Before Haji could answer, Kai spoke. "Would you be willing to leave Saya, if she didn't want you to be in danger? Because, after your battle with Amshel, when you," Kai looked up, "...you know- Saya was pretty upset. She _loves_ you, and she would die if anything ever happened to you. As her brother, I have to protect her, but as her _chevalier_, you have to protect _and _serve her. So I ask you this: Would you be willing to leave her, if she ordered you to?"  
>Haji understood completely where Kai was coming from. Kai knew exactly how Haji felt about Saya, but it had never crossed his mind that Haji would ever have to <em>leave <em>his beloved Saya. Even still, Haji made a promise to Saya that he planned on keeping.

"If that is Saya's wish, I would be honored to fulfill her wishes." Haji said.

**And there's Chapter 5!**


	6. Together Forever

**Sorry It took me soooo long to write chapter 6 but here it is. Cut me some slack if it sucks horribly.**

**Chapter 6: Together…Forever(?)**

_If that is Saya's wish, then it will be fulfilled…_Haji was snapped out of his thoughts by Kai calling to Saya. "Saya! Can you come help me with a box?" Kai called, nudging Haji slightly. Haji smiled lightly. "Okay, Let me just put the babies in the playpen. " Saya placed both Aiyu and Yuki in the playpen, then travelled to the back bedroom. "So, what did you need me to…" Saya started, but stopped in mid-sentence at the doorway, staring at the room before her.

"Kai, this is…how did you—" Kai interrupted her. "Julia helped pick out the colors. Lewis, David and I did the rest."

Saya walked in and looked around, turning around slowly, stopping only when Haji walked up to her and hugged her. "Haji, did you know about this?" Saya asked Haji nuzzling her nose into his neck. "No, Kai thought this up all on his own. He was worried you wouldn't like it. But I'm sure he was probably just worrying."

"I _love _it. It's so beautiful…Kai, thank—" Kai cut her off once more. "Ah, I don't need your thanks. You're my sister, it's part of my job to care for you." Saya looked at Kai, then up at Haji. She stared at his calm expression for a moment before being brought back to reality by Kai speaking once more. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go start cooking. How does Curried Chicken sound?" Kai asked Saya.

Saya looked over at Kai, and then answered. "Oh, sure that sounds great!" Saya turned her attention back to Haji. "Haji, I know you won't have much of an appetite but can you still join us for dinner? I would really appreciate it, and I'm sure Kai will enjoy your company as well." Haji pondered this for only a second before gladly accepting. "If that is your wish Saya, then I will be happy to obey."

"Alright, I'll leave you two be." Kai chuckled as he left the room, pulling the door up behind him. Haji and Saya remained standing, not letting go of one another. After a moment of tranquility, Haji spoke.  
>"Saya?"<br>"Yes, Haji?"  
>"Shall we sit?"<br>Saya looked around and realized that they were both still standing. "Oh, I'm sorry, of course." Saya went to her bed and sat down at the head. Haji sat at the foot, turning his back to Saya. Saya didn't notice, due to the fact that she was deeply studying her room, fascinated by its near perfection. When she finally did focus her attention back to Haji, her brow furrowed slightly and she moved toward him.  
>"Haji, is there something wrong?" Haji sat for a moment not answering Saya, which caused her to call his name once again, this time lightly touching his shoulder. "…Haji?" Haji cocked his head to the side, acknowledging Saya. "…Please tell me what's bothering you. I can sense it." Haji looked at Saya, turned so that he was facing her , and spoke.<br>"…Saya, Kai asked me something earlier, and I gave him an answer. But deep in my heart I knew that what I had told him… I couldn't bring to myself to promise it whole-heartedly. It seemed that in either situation I would ultimately fail you and disappoint myself." Haji tried to turn his back on Saya once more, not out of arrogance but out of shame; shame because he felt that as her chevalier; as her _protector_; he had **failed **Saya.  
>"Haji…" Saya wrapped her arms lovingly around Haji's neck, and softly kissed his cheek. "… I don't care what it takes, as long as you're by my side, that's all I care about."<br>"Saya, that is where the problem lies… Kai asked me if I would be willing to leave you if it were for my protection."  
>"Well, what did you tell him?" Haji turned to look at Saya, a glimmer of hope flickering in her eyes.<br>"I told him that if it were your wish I would have to fulfill it, but I felt that if I left I would no longer be able to serve you…" Haji once again looked away from Saya, "… I've failed you Saya."  
>Saya held Haji tighter. "No, Haji you haven't failed anyone. You kept your promise to me." Haji shifted so that he was completely turned to face Saya.<br>"How long will I be able to keep that promise?"  
>"What are you saying?"<br>"Saya, there may be a time when I—" Saya cut Haji off in mid-sentence.  
>"No. You <em>won't<em> have to. I'm not losing you again!"  
>"Saya—"<br>"How could you even think I would do something so irrational like that and send you away?" Haji had never seen this side of Saya except for the night at the theatre, and he certainly didn't want to see it again, especially not at this moment.  
>"Saya I—"<br>"Haji please listen to me! I am _not _going to tell you to leave! I lov—" Haji stood up and silently stared at Saya, his calm expression silencing her voice and cooling her anger. After a few moments, he spoke.  
>"Saya," he started once again, "there may be a time when I will have to leave, for the benefit of your safety. I want you to know that I wouldn't leave unless it were absolutely necessary for me to go, nothing more."<br>Saya snapped her head the other way, turning away from Haji. She just couldn't believe that Haji would _ever _have to leave her side. But here she was being faced with the possible fact that… Haji might have to leave her one day whether she wanted him to or not. Saya stood up and went to the window; Haji didn't move. At that moment Saya began to cry. Although Haji could clearly see the immense amount of pain that Saya was in emotionally, he could not go to her unless called upon.  
>"Haji…I want you to promise me something," Saya said, trying to regain composure. Haji immediately went to where Saya was and knelt down beside her, taking her hands inside of his. "Yes, Saya. Anything you ask, I will obey happily." Saya looked at Haji, tears cascading down her slightly flushed face and falling onto the back of Haji's hand. "I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me, never. No matter what you'll always stay by my side, even if I have to die with you."<br>Haji pondered upon this.  
><em>Haji, would you be willing to leave Saya, if it were for her protection?<em>  
>Haji stood up, looked into Saya's eyes and gave his answer.<br>"I promise, Saya."  
>Saya stared at Haji for a moment before wrapping herself in his arms. "Thank you, Haji." Haji hugged Saya closer to his body. "It is my honor to serve you, Saya." Haji and Saya stayed in that same embrace for what seemed like an eternity, only coming back to reality when they heard a knock at the door.<br>"Come in," Saya called, inviting Kai to open the door. "Hey, I was just letting you know that dinner's ready…are you okay?" Kai asked, noticing Saya's facial expression. "I'm better now," Saya said, still holding Haji.  
>"Oookayy… well dinner's ready; come out when you're ready." Kai said before leaving the two. Haji turned Saya's face, and kissed her lips softly.<br>"Shall we go to dinner?" Haji asked.  
>"Let's."<p>

**And Voila! Chapter 6! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Nightmares and Dreamfates

**Well the last chapter was a bit long, but no matter, here's chapter 7 of A Heart In Need**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares and Dreamfates**

Haji, Saya, Kai and the twins sat at the dinner table, Haji being right beside Saya. Kai was multitasking; feeding the twins at one second, and trying to eat his own food another. Seeing this sight made Saya smile a little. As Saya contently ate the food, Haji sat beside her, looking very bothered. Saya could sense this, she touched Haji gently.

"Haji, are you okay?" Saya looked at Haji. "Yes, Saya I am fine. How is the food?" Haji asked, trying to draw attention away from his disposition. "It's really good. The curry is perfect." Saya said, taking another bite of the delicious food."Thanks, I tried to make a few sautéed bell peppers, but I didn't want to be up so late eating." Kai said. "Well thanks for the food. Its really good, and I see the babies like they're puréed peas and carrots." Saya said giggling. Kai looked back over at the two babies, who had peas and carrots all over their faces and arms. "Oh man, you're not supposed to bathe in it! You're supposed to eat it!" Haji chuckled a bit, which led Saya into a giggle.

"_Ha-ha, very funny."_ Kai said, sarcastically. He got up, scooped the twins up, and made his way to the bathroom. "They don't pay me enough to do this…" Kai mumbled as he went into the bathroom. "I don't think we pay him at all." Saya whispered to Haji, who let out a laugh. "I heard that!" Kai yelled from the bathroom, which caused Saya to laugh harder than before.

While Kai was in the bathroom wrestling with the twins to get them into the tub, Saya and Haji sat at the table. Haji, still sitting in his concerned disposition, stared out the kitchen window, studying the streets and the people who occasionally strolled by. Saya sensed this of course but left it alone. _Haji will talk when he's ready, _Saya thought to herself. Just as she suspected, something was on Haji's mind and he spoke on it.

"Saya, I have a strange feeling; a feeling that you are in danger." Haji said. Saya smiled a little but didn't dare laugh at Haji's genuine distress for her safety. "Haji why would I be in danger, there's nothing that could possibly hurt me." Saya took the last few nibbles of her food, and then took her plate to the sink. Haji stood up and followed behind her, clearing the twins' plates of food then putting them in the sink. "Haji you can go and relax. I'll do the dishes." Saya said. "If that is your wish Saya, I will be happy to comply with your wishes." And with that, Haji went into the den and sat down on the couch, waiting for Saya to finish the dishes.

Saya began the dishes, washing each one carefully before sitting them in the dishwasher. She then closed the dishwasher and went back to the table. Kai's food was still steaming, so she wrapped it up and left it on the table for him. She then went and took the broom from the corner and began sweeping the floor "might as well clean the kitchen." She said to herself. Saya swept the floor carefully, and then went to find the dustpan. Once she found the dustpan, she went back to the kitchen and swept the mixture of dust, crumbs, and other miscellaneous items into the dustpan. Once she was finished, she took a rag from the laundry room and used it to clean off the table where Yuki and Aiyu had made their puréed mark. "These little girlies…" Saya spoke to herself softly as she wiped up the green and orange mess. She rinsed out the rag and hung it on the handle of the oven, then left the kitchen, turned out the light and went into the living room. She sat next to Haji, drying her hands on a napkin she had taken from the kitchen. Haji turned and smiled at her, his violet eyes illuminated by the artificial light that came from the chandelier that hung above. Saya pulled her legs onto the large sofa and crossed them, a habit she's had for quite some time. The entire time she had been cleaning the kitchen, Haji's words kept resonating in her ear. _He feels, that I'm in danger…but how could I possibly be in danger? _She decided to ask Haji.

"Haji, you said that you felt that I was in danger…what did you mean by that?" Saya asked looking at Haji. "I just have a feeling that you're well being is at stakes. It may just be me being defensive, but I am afraid for you Saya." Haji spoke in a low voice. Saya looked at him with dismay, but answered with a smile. "Haji, unless there are anymore Chiropteran—which I doubt there are—I'm sure that I'm fine." Saya said, hugging Haji. Haji smiled a little, then wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the favor. Kai walked in with the twins bundled up in one large towel. "Hey, I finished bathing the…oh you two are having a moment. Okay, I'll just go back to the bathroom. Come on, your aunt—and your soon to be uncle—are busy." Kai said, making a U-turn and retreating back to the bathroom. "Thanks, Kai." Saya said. "No problem, kiddo." Kai said before closing the door. Saya and Haji remained in that embrace until Saya fell asleep.

"She fell asleep on you, huh?" Kai remarked noticing Saya was curled up against Haji's chest. "It's alright. I'll just put her to bed."Haji stood up gently, so that he wouldn't stir Saya in any way. He picked her up and held her close to his chest as he walked to her bedroom. Kai opened the door for Haji, who walked in and laid Saya on her bed. "Sleep well Saya, have pleasant dreams." Haji said, and kissed her forehead. Saya stirred a bit, but remained asleep. Kai and Haji looked at Saya a few moments more before leaving the room and pulling the door up. "She looked very peaceful." Haji said. "Yeah…I wonder what she's dreaming about." Kai said, walking back up front to the living room.

… _Saya… it's been so long, Saya. Why did you kill my love, Diva?  
>Saya awoke to a voice speaking to her. Although she didn't recognize it, she felt like she knew what they were talking about. She sat up in bed and realized she was in a red and white dress, her ebony hair flowing down her back. "She was trying to take over the world; someone had to stop her—" Just as Saya said this a man with shadow black hair and piercing green eyes appeared in front of her and plunged a bloody sword into her abdomen. "AH!" Saya's back arched at the immense amount of pain she felt erupting from her stomach, back, and chest. <em>Wait,_ Saya thought, _I wasn't hit in the chest… _Saya looked down and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her skin and flesh becoming crystallized. "How is this happening… unless…" Saya looked up and saw that the man had transformed into Diva. "She was a part of me, and you killed her. So now, I have to kill _you._" The voice sounded morphed between Diva's voice and the man's. Diva lifted Saya off the bed by the sword as the crystallization process continued and looked up at her with those devilish blue eyes. "You shall pay the ultimate price for taking my dear Diva away from me." Saya looked on in horror as she felt Diva swing her now almost fully crystallized body face first into a wall. She let out a horrific scream until her body met the wall with a loud CRASH!—_

Haji and Kai burst through the door of Saya's room to find Saya, screaming in her sleep. "Saya! Saya! Wake up!" Kai shook Saya violently, causing her to awake with a fright. "Diva! She's here! She's here, she's—" Kai cut her off. "Saya it was just a dream, a bad dream." Kai said to her. Saya stopped screaming and looked at Kai then at Haji. "Saya are you okay?" Kai asked automatically knowing the answer. Saya didn't say anything, just pulled her knees to her chest and started crying. "Haji, do you want to stay with her? I can go watch the children if you want." Kai offered. "That would be fine." Haji said taking Kai's placed on the bed. Kai went to tend to the twins. Haji sat next to Saya, who immediately grasped onto his jacket and cried into his chest. "It's okay, Saya. It was just a dream, just a very bad dream." Haji rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, trying to soothe her fear, but nothing could soothe what would come next. Haji stared out the window as he calmed Saya back into an uneasy sleep.  
><em><br>He's coming. I don't know when but he _is _coming. And he'll be here soon. Very Soon._

**And there's Chapter 7! It got longer… Cool! *review if you want!***


	8. The Library

**Well here's chapter 8 of AHIN. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't own Blood+**

**Chapter 8: The Library**

Saya awoke from a restless sleep to find Haji lying on the bed next to her. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. _That was the worst dream I've ever had, but…it seemed so familiar, _Saya thought. She sighed deeply and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe it _was _just a bad dream. But it felt so real… so very real." Saya said to herself. "Good morning, Saya." Saya jumped at the sound of Haji's voice. "Oh! I thought you were asleep. I guess I thought wrong." Haji sat up next to Saya and hugged her. "How are you this morning?" He asked. "Well, I'm better than I was last night. But Haji, last night in my dream I saw someone." Saya told him. "Do you know who it was?" Haji asked. "No, but he had black hair and these piercing green eyes that I can't get out of my mind." Saya said. Haji was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Saya said, inviting Kai in. Kai came in and smiled at the site of Haji and Saya lost in an embrace. "I just came to let you two lovebirds know, David and Julia are going to the library and they wanted us to come along, too. Lewis even offered to watch the twins," Kai said. "Yeah, we'll go. Come on Haji, let's get ready."

Saya and Haji were ready within a few minutes. Haji was wearing his normal attire while Saya chose something more casual, a pale blue shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Saya combed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once she was finished she and Haji left the bedroom and waited in the living room for David and Julia. "Kai do you know what time they will be here?" Saya asked. Kai leaned up against the wall and put one hand behind his head and looked at his watch. "Well, it's 9 o' clock now. So… they should be here in about 30 minutes if they leave now." Just as Kai said this, the phone rang. Saya picked it up.  
>"Hello?" She said.<br>"How are you Saya?" it was Julia.  
>"Oh, hi Miss Julia."<br>"I was calling to make sure you were going to the library."  
>"Oh yeah, of course."<br>"Great, so we'll see you in about 15 or 20 minutes."  
>"Okay, thanks and bye." Saya said before hanging up the phone.<p>

"Well, did you figure out what time they're going to be here?" Kai asked, still leaning up against the wall. "Julia said in about 15 or 20." Saya looked at Haji who was sitting on the couch, watching the twins. Haji turned his attention to Saya and smiled lightly, his violet eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Saya smiled back at him, and then joined him on the couch. "Are we going to the library soon?" Haji asked. "Yes, in about 15 to 20 minutes." Saya answered, smiling brightly. Haji gently stroked her cheek, and then kissed her forehead. It was such a beautiful moment, sunlight flowing through the large window in the sunroom and landing softly on the couple, highlighting the pure love that radiated off of the two. They separated only when Kai tapped Saya on the shoulder to advise her that Julia and David were at the door. "I guess it's time to go." Saya said, standing up. Haji stood and walked with Saya out the door. Lewis, who had come in already, had begun dressing Aiyu in a sky blue shirt with dark blue overalls. Yuki was already dressed in her pink shirt with her crimson overalls on. Saya turned back and looked at the twins, a twinge of worry in her eyes. "Lewis, are you sure you'll be okay with the twins?" She asked. "Ya got nothin' tah worry about, Saya, Trust me." Lewis said. Saya smiled and nodded in approval before closing the front door and catching up with Haji.

_Wow, this place sure is…_ "Empty!" Kai said, as if reading Saya's thoughts. "Yeah," Saya said, "I wonder where everybody is. The library is usually full of people at this time." David and Julia went up to the librarian's desk. "Hello, anybody here?" David rang the bell impatiently. "David, I don't think anyone is here." Julia pulled on the sleeve of his shirt, and David stopped ringing the bell. "Well, they have _great _service," Kai said sarcastically, leaning up against the tan walls of the sunlit library. "I like it, it's very peaceful." Saya said, unconsciously walking towards the first mountainous aisle of books. Haji followed her, while Julia and David went the opposite direction. Kai stayed where he was, surveying the peaceful—yet somewhat eerie—atmosphere.

Haji and Saya were walking up and down the aisles of the library, stopping only when Saya wanted to look at a book or study a title. "Haji, what do you think about this one?" Saya held up a black book with a bookmark streaming out of it, its golden color glinting in the sunlight that filtered through the stained glass windows that acted as the ceiling of the building. Before Haji could answer, Saya had picked up yet another book. She was so wrapped up in the literary arts, she didn't notice the man standing behind her, but Haji did.  
>"Say—" Haji was interrupted by a very, <em>very <em>familiar voice.  
>"Now, <em>I <em>prefer the works of Mark Twain. I find his writings quite riveting and witty."  
>Saya spun around and came face-to-face with those same piercing green eyes. Before she could utter the slightest gasp, her throat was in his grasp. "What about you, <em>Saya<em>? What writings do you delve into?" the man squeezed with all his might, slowly asphyxiating Saya. Just as Saya felt herself letting go, the sound of ripping flesh brought her back. She looked down, expecting to see her abdomen completely torn open, but instead she saw Haji's claw, freed from the bandages, now protruding from the mysterious man chest. The man dropped Saya and staggered a bit, but stayed upright. "I… I see you brought your chevalier with you, how… unexpected—AH!" the man coughed and a substantial amount of blood escaped his mouth. Haji retracted his claw and rushed to Saya's aid, leaving the man to writhe in his pain.

Haji scooped Saya into his arms, noticing that although she was unconscious, she was still breathing. Then there was laughter. Haji, still holding Saya, turned to face the man. What he saw instilled a small amount of fear in his heart, but a greater amount of worry for Saya. The mysterious man turned out to be Nathaniel, one of Diva's many chevaliers. "I wouldn't waste my time saving her, Haji. Her days are as numbered as your own," Nathaniel chuckled. He began to chuckle more, and then it turned to laughter. "You'd be better off leaving her here to die!" His laughter turned to hysteria. Kai, Julia, and David at this point had heard all the commotion and come to the scene.

"Saya!" Kai ran to Haji and Saya, staring at Nathaniel. "What did you do?" he demanded. Nathaniel coughed up even more blood, and then he spoke. "Ask…your beloved _Saya._" And with that, he was gone. Kai and Haji began trying to awaken Saya. When she finally came to, she was hysterical. "Haji! That man, that man! He was the one in my dream! He works for Diva!" Haji shushed Saya and rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay. It's okay, Saya," He whispered in her ear. Saya began calming down and her breathing returned to normal after about five minutes, but the group remained in the library, surrounded only by the uncomfortable silence that now hung in the atmosphere. Kai turned away from the group, hands shoved in his pockets.  
>"Goddamnit."<p>

**And there's Chapter 8! Chapter 9 is soon to come…**


	9. The Sad Truth

**Here's Chapter 9 of AHIN…Yay…**

Lewis had just began making lunch for the twins when Kai, David, Julia, and Haji came bursting through the front door, Saya in Haji's arms, in a state of shock. "what on earth—" lewis screamed as he went from the kitchen to the front door, but stopped when he saw the look in Kai's—as well as the rest of the groups—eyes. He remained completely silent and only moved just enough to let the group into the house. Once inside, Haji went to Saya's room and laid her down on her bed. He pulled the door up and went back up to the front and sat down with the rest of the group.

Finally, Lewis spoke. "…What happened at the library?" He asked, taking a seat next to Haji on the sofa. "…One of Diva's chevalier are here, and he attacked Saya." Haji said. "Is Saya alright?" Lewis asked. "She's fine, but I'm sure she's very upset. A little rest might do her some good." Julia said. They all sat for a moment, not knowing what would come next. "So what now?" David asked. "now that he knows Saya is here, he isn't going to stop until she is dead." Haji said.

"Why?" Julia questioned. "Yes, why _does _he want to kill Saya?" David asked. Kai answered this time. "Chevaliers were assigned to protect and serve both Saya and Diva, but Diva had many more than Saya. Once Saya killed Diva, those chevaliers who had lived on felt they had to avenge her death, in this case the only living chevalier being Nathaniel. Once he's started, he is not going to stop until Saya—and we—are dead."

"So do we go into hiding or what?" Julia asked. "Haji and Saya will need to—" Kai started but David cut him off. "No, they can't hide together." Kai stood up. "Why not?" he asked, in disbelief that David—or anyone would ever expect those two to part. "well if what you're saying about chevaliers is true, where do you think Nathaniel would look first?" Kai thought about this for only a second. "Wherever Haji is, he'd look for Saya in that same exact place?" Kai said. "Right. Haji, do you have anywhere else to stay?" David asked. "I do not, but that is okay. Saya will stay here?" Haji asked. "Yes."  
>"Haji you can stay with David and me. We have plenty of room for you." Julia said. Haji stood and bowed. "Thank you, Julia but I am fine." He said. Julia looked worried, but nodded. "Now, the bigger question," Kai said, "Who's going to break it to Saya?"<p>

Saya lay in her bed, sleeping restlessly. The confrontation at the Library had left her drained of all energy. Someone knocked on the door. Saya opened her eyes and turned her head. "Come in," she said weakly. Haji opened the door and came in, pulling the door up behind him.  
>"Hi Haji."<br>"Hello, Saya. Did you sleep well?"  
>"Not as well as I had hoped to.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that... Saya I have to tell you something?"  
>Saya sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it, Haji?"<br>Haji tried to speak what was on his mind, but his mind kept reverting back to the talk he and Saya had in her room the night before. _I have to tell_ Saya, he thought._ It is the only way... it is true she will be upset, but it is what's best..._

"Haji? Haji? Haji!" Saya called. Haji snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see his love, staring into his violet eyes with her cheerful brown ones. Haji smiled... no, he wasn't happy, he was hiding behind the false happiness, underneath the surface Saya would've seen hurt. "...Saya. I love you dearly," he said, hugging her close to his body. "I love you too, Haji." Saya laughed and hugged Haji giddily. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Haji gently pulled Saya away from his chest. "... Because of what happened at the library," he spoke, "I feel that we should go into hiding, for everyone's sake." Saya looked up at him and smiled. "I think so, too. Should we hide here or is there somewhere else we can go..." Saya trailed off when she realized that Haji was looking down instead of at her. "Haji?" Saya tightened her grip on his jacket unconsciously. Haji stood and Saya looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Haji... what are you saying?" She asked.  
>"We won't be hiding together. You are to stay here and I am to go elsewhere-" Saya wouldn't hear it.<br>"No!" She jumped up and clung to his jacket. "You can't leave me!"  
>Haji looked down at her and took her by the shoulders. "It is for the best, Saya. If Nathaniel finds me he will assume you're with me. And if you are..." Haji turned his head away from the thought.<br>"Please, Haji! You can't..." Saya's legs went weak and and she fell to her knees. Haji had to stop himself from kneeling down and comforting her, as she hadn't asked him to._ She needs you, _he thought. Going against his duties and instead going with his heart, Haji knelt down and hugged Saya. "Saya," Haji spoke softly, "please forgive me for my decision... I wouldn't do this if I didn't care about you."  
>"You Promised! You said you wouldn't leave me again!" Saya cried.<br>"I also said that if it endangered your safety, _I_ would leave."  
>Saya looked up at him one last time before her head dropped and she cried heavily into her hands.<br>"Saya I-" Saya cut him off in mid-sentence.  
>"Please Haji, just leave." Saya said. Haji stood. "If that is your wish Saya, I will be happy to obey you." Without hesitation, Haji walked out of the room, Saya's order stabbing deep into his core like her sword into her enemies.<p>

Haji walked the longest walk of his eternal life up the hall and into the living area. Kai was the first to speak upon the subject. "How'd it go?" Haji didn't answer, he simply sat on the couch with a look of disappointment on his face. "Haji?" Julia called Haji's name, but he didn't answer. It was as if he had been muted by the strength of Saya's words. They resonated in his mind and caused a pain deep within his body. He closed his eyes and, when he gained the ability to speak again, he did. "Saya... does not wish to see me anymore." David and Julia both gasped, Lewis looked up in shock as he held the babies in his large arms. "What?" Kai nearly shouted. "What did you do?" Kai took 3 large steps towards Haji, but Julia seperated them. "Kai, keep your voice down. Haji, what exactly did you tell Saya?" Haji told her what happened and everyone listened. Haji wanted so badly to go and comfort Saya, to stay with her, to be there for her, but he knew that if that were to happen, it would be severly consequential for the both of them.

"What now?" David spoke. Haji looked at Lewis, the babies, Julia and David, and then Kai. He stood and walked towards the door.  
>"Now, I will leave." Haji said opening the door. "Haji-" Julia walked up to him, and he turned back just enough to speak to her. "It is Saya's wish. I <em>love <em>her, so I must obey her wish." Julia stepped back a little. She was surprised to hear the quiet and mysterious Haji speak his true feelings. He stayed for a second, and then left, the door closing quietly behind him. They all stayed quiet for a moment before Kai spoke the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"What about Saya?"

**Well, there's Chapter 9. Took forever but I feel pretty good about it. (^-^) KirbyLovesYou**


	10. Haji

**Alright, here's Chapter 10 of AHIN. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Haji**

It was cold, but he felt no pain in his hands. It was dark, but he could see clearly. It was quiet, but he heard his thoughts quite loud and clear. _I have failed Saya, _he thought as he walked down the deserted and quiet streets of Okinawa. He kept his head down, only looking up when he heard a bird or two passisng by overhead. _She loves birds,_ he thought. _My Saya loves birds. _Haji kept walking until he found an abandoned building, which lay hidden in the forest. He looked up and guessed that it was about 3 or 4, maybe 5 stories high. He quietly slipped into the building and the door clicked shut. _This will do for now, _he thought. He took in his surroundings and was not at all surprised. The dingy gray walls that had collected dust over time and the moss that had slowy began to form on the hardwood floors had grown into a familiarity over time. He was so used to hiding in buildings it was a second nature to just walk into one and call it a temporary home.

Seeing that the elevator was damaged beyond repair, Haji decided—or was left with no choice rather—to take the stairs to the highest level of the building. He began climbing the stairs and looked at the old framed photographs that were cracked in some places and smiled at the unknown family. There was a man who looked to be about 40, with a salt-and-pepper mustache that fell into a beard. Because the picture was in black and white, Haji had to assume that the man was wearing either a dark gray, or black suit. He was standing behind a woman who looked about 5, maybe 10 years younger than him. She was sitting, and was apparently wearing an off white or light yellow dress, with a ruffled trim and her hair was pinned up. In her lap was an infant, who couldn't have been more than a year of age. Next to the woman was a child of 5 years, Haji presumed. It was a girl, her face like her mothers, and She was in either a pink or white dress, Haji assumed it was pink because she was a girl. Haji looked just under the portrait at the plaque that was covered in dust. He blew the dust lightly, then just barely wiped enough off to see the name:

_**The Morioka Family, 1936 Mr. and Mrs. Morioka, Chiaki and Keoko**_

Haji smiled at the picture, how he wished that he and Saya could have that amount of happiness in their lives. But not now; No, there was far too much going for there to be any sustained happiness. Haji kept ascending the stairs and stopped at a room, there was a bed, next to a window. Haji walked into the the room, though it was not at the top floor it overlooked the streets. Haji decided that if it became necessary, he would go back down to this floor and take refuge in this room. He continued on until he reached the top floor. It seemed that this room hadn't been touched at all. It was dusty of course, but it was still very intricate. It had a piano and a couch, with a credenza in the corner, filled with books and novels and old family albums. _Perhaps I should study up on this family whilst I am here, _Haji thought. He opened the drab curtains enough to let in the moonlight, but not so much as to give away his position. He put his cello in a corner and sat on the couch, putting one foot one couch while he sat back on one arm of the couch. Haji then looked out at the moon and closed his eyes. He thought back to happier times, before Diva's demented plans unfolded into a horrible plot of world domination.

There weren't many pessimistic things to stew upon in that time period. Saya's hair was much longer, and she was a bit happier than she was right now. She loved to laugh and was very adventurous, and sometimes had played tricks on Haji when he was younger. He remembered the first day he met Saya. She welcomed him with open arms and he knew that he loved her at that very moment. From there it was nothing but happiness, and it seemed that Haji was in the care of _Saya,_ instead of Saya being protected by Haji. It wasn't until Saya had her first demonic episode that Haji had to go against her for the first of the two times. Haji wasn't bothered at all that Saya sometimes had flash backs, of the horrible things she had done, not knowing that it was her Chiropteran side. She often blamed herself for all the death that had happened since she had remembered who she was, but Haji was always there to tell her otherwise. Haji frowned slightly; he had started thinking about those depressing thoughts that caused him pain, when and only when he was alone. While he was with Saya he refused to open his mind to these thoughts, because he wanted to always be happy with her at any cost.

Haji let his head drop and he sighed heavily. He had never been so hurt in his immortal existence. He always thought that no matter what happened he would always be with Saya. But she had told him to leave, no return time, no reason as to why, just an indefinite sentence to loneliness. How he wished to call Saya, to hear her voice, to touch her, to just see her face. To see her smile once more would bring him happiness. Haji wondered if this was really love, or if it were just torture. _I do not think love is supposed to hurt, it shouldn't because it is said to be the ultimate happiness, _Haji thought looking at the piano. He smiled and looked out the window.

_Saya loves music, _he thought and went to the piano. He touched a few keys, and they gave off a weak note. _I want to see her dearly but I cannot go against her word. And I _must _keep her safe, at all cost._

**And There's Chapter 10**


	11. Saya II

**Chapter 11: I love how the story is going so far!**

Saya was still on the floor crying when Julia came into her room. "…Haji is gone." She said. "…I told him to go he—" Saya was interrupted by Julia. "He told us everything. And in _my _opinion, _you_ were in the wrong." Saya looked up and turned her head so that Julia could see her tear-streaked face. "_My _fault? He made a promise that he would NEVER leave me again!" Saya raged. Julia looked at Saya, with confused look on her face and spoke. "You didn't see his reaction, did you?" Julia sat in the chair in the corner of Saya's room and continued to look at the girl. "What are you talking about?" Saya asked. "If you had been watching Haji, you wouldn't be upset. Haji is just as heartbroken as you are, but he didn't want you to see this much. It was as if someone had just told him you died, when he entered the living room." Julia continued. Saya stopped crying and now, only sniffled.

"Did he say anything?" Saya asked.  
>Julia answered, "No, he just told why he was leaving and didn't say where to."<br>Saya sat in silence before standing up and going to her bed. "I'm going to bed," she said, wiping her face on her shirt to rid herself of the tears she had spilt because her own wants were not met, rather her needs. _How selfish of me,_ Saya thought as she crawled sadly into her bed, her body not being met by the warmth of Haji's arms. Julia looked at Saya, and then nodded. She stood from the chair that she was in and proceeded to exit the room. "I'll turn the light out for you," she said as she approached the door. She brushed her hand across the light switch that was adjacent to the door, and in an instant the room was very dimly lit. Julia waited for a dismissive goodnight, and when she heard no response she left, pulling the door up after her. Saya rolled over and faced the window, looking out at the moon. _He shouldn't have left me, _Saya thought. No doubt Saya felt very strongly about this situation, but there was slight pang of guilt in her heart. Saya blinked her eyes and shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't let her guilt keep her from sleeping.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but nothing could clear the thoughts of Haji, and how he had left her. _I know he left to keep me safe, but he promised he wouldn't leave me,_ she thought. _Would you have rather had him stay here with you and the BOTH of you die? _One side thought.  
><em>Of course not! Why would I want that? It's just that… he PROMISED—<em>Saya's wise brain interrupted her emotional brain.  
><em>But he <em>said_ that if ever there was a time in which he had to leave you for your protection—YOUR PROTECTION; to protect YOU—he would have no choice _but _to leave you! He's doing this for you, and if you can't see that, then maybe you don't—  
><em>"I _do_ love Haji," Saya said out loud. "I love him with every fiber of my being," she said.  
><em>Then you <em>do _understand his choice, correct?  
>Yes,<em> Saya thought, _I understand perfectly.  
><em>Saya rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes.  
><em>Good, now go to sleep. You seem very exhausted.<br>_Saya smiled. "Goodnight, Haji." She snuggled into her sheets and slipped into a peaceful dream.

_Saya awakens in a field of sunflowers. She doesn't move though, only lays there. A bird flies by above her and she smiles. "Wouldn't it be nice if for one day, one moment, we could be as the birds are in the sky?" She says to no one, but someone answers. "Yes, it would be, Saya." Saya turns her head and sees Haji lying next to her, petals scattered across his open jacket and shirt. Saya isn't surprised, but _is _pleased that Haji is here with her. "I thought so." SHe takes Haji's hand and intertwines her fingers with his. He smiles a soft smile and squeezes her hand lovingly. "You know something?" Saya begins. "Yes dear?" Haji says. "In all of my dreams, for one reason or the other, I always end up in this exact same spot, with you."  
>Haji considered this for a moment. "perhaps your mind is drawing you to happier memories instead of much sadder ones. Your mind may be reacting to the traumatic experiences you've gone through recently by giving you pleasant dreams rather then nightmarish images."<br>Saya looks at Haji. "Yes, I suppose so." Saya looks back at the sky.  
><em>_"Saya?"  
>"Yes, Haji?"<br>"Do I have permission to ask you a question?"  
>Saya laughed slightly. "Of course you do, Haji."<br>Haji looks up at the clear skies that overlook that endless sea of sunflowers. Saya looks up as well. Suddenly water begins to flow into the field, but neither Haji nor Saya moves. More water rushes in and Haji and Saya are soon fully submerged. It seems as if the entire field has been sunken deep into the ocean, including the sun. Saya's long black hair and white dress flow with the movent of the waters, as do Haji's clothes and hair. The sunflowers sway with the tides, bending whichever way the water wants them to bend. Haji looks at Saya, she is watching the different varieties of fish swimming above her with great fascination. _I have to ask her,_ He thinks.  
>"Saya, do you think..."<br>"Yes, Haji?" Saya looks at him.  
>"...Do you think... it would be possible for you and I to have children, and start a family of our own?"<br>Saya stopped watching the fish and looks at Haji. SHe smiles and he kisses her hand. "I would love to, Haji." Saya says. "Nothing would make me happier." Haji smiles and looks up at the fish. Saya joins him.  
>"I love you, Saya."<br>"I love you t-"_

Saya woke up abruptly to find her stomach tied into uncomfortable knots. She stumbled out of bed and bolted to the bathroom. Saya slapped on the light, bent over the sink, and threw up the contents of her stomach. The commotion had stirred Kai out of his sleep, who came lazily into the bathroom. "Saya, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
>Saya tried to answer but the only sound that came out was a retching which produced more vomit. When she was finally able to answer, she did.<br>"I don't know, I was asleep and then I woke suddenly feeling sick to my stomach." Saya turned on the water and rinsed the sink out. She cupped her hands and swished some water around in her mouth. "I really don't know what came over me."  
>Kai took a second to think. Than something hit him. "Saya, don't be upset when I ask you this but, have you and Haji ever..."<br>Saya immediately knew what Kai was asking. "Yes the day he came back, why?" Saya's eyes widened once she realized what Kai was hinting at. "Kai, you don't think that I'm..."  
>"There is a chance. If you didn't use protection you may be."<br>Saya tried to remember. "Well we were in your room, so I didn't think-"  
>"Wait a minute- you screwed Haji, in <em>my <em>bed? Saya!"  
>"Well I wasn't going to do it on the couch!"<br>Kai sighed, then shook his head. That isn't important right now."  
>"Kai... If I'm pregnant, how will I be abe to defeat Nathaniel? My blood won't crystallize and he won't die."<br>Kai hugged Saya. He couldn't think of anything else to do, and he was so worried about his baby sister.  
>"I don't know. I really don't know what to say, Saya."<br>Saya hugged Kai and sighed into his chest.  
>"I have to tell Haji."<p>

***Gasp!* Saya... Pregnant?**


	12. Nathaniel

**+Chapter 12 of AHIN**

**Saya may be pregnant and Nathaniel is in pursuit… **

**Chapter 12: Nathaniel**

Nathaniel sat alone in his study, staring at the picture of Diva that sat on the fireplace mantle. The glass frame of the picture reflected Nathaniel's rage, red like the embers that drifted from the flame. In his hand was a glass half full of a fine liquor. Nathaniel took a sip and then smiled. "My dear Diva, I will not fail like the others did," he said. "_They _were not strong enough; _they _were not smart enough. But _I_ am." Nathaniel luaghed a short laugh, then frowned. "I will avenge your death. I promise that to you, Diva." Nathaniel swirled the liquor around in the glass and reminised on memories of when he and Diva were younger.

_Diva, _he thought, _she was not always evil. Neither was she always manipulative. There in fact was a time when she was a much happier person. I remember the time that we would spend out by that tower, that tremendous tower, picking flowers to put on the table for your father. I know you wanted so badly for him to understand what you wanted. But _Saya _had always been his favorite. It didn't matter how amazing something you achieved was, Saya would always try to be better. Saya would always win your fathers attention somehow. SHe was never better than you, you were always the star. You always will be the star.  
><em>Nathaniel gulped down the rest of the liquor and poured more into the glass. He clutched the glass in his hand becoming enraged at the thought of _Saya, _living happily; _Saya,_ laughing and joking with her family and chevalier; _Saya, _not knowing that with each and every passing moment Nathaniel's hatred for her grew into an inferno.

Nathaniel grit his teeth and in a fit of rage, threw his glass into the fireplace. It shattered against the back wall of the fireplace, and the alcohol caused the fire to swell and explode. Thick black smoke poured out into the study, soon surrounding Nathaniel, but he remained seated. The force of the explosion fluttered papers into the air and wind blew swiftly through Nathaniel's hair. He waited until the smoke cleared, then stood. He began to walk out of the study when a lone piece of paper on the desk caught his eye. Nathaniel walked toward the polished oak piece of furniture. The piece of paper was wrinkled but Nathaniel could clearly see who it was on the paper. It was Saya, with her original father and Haji. Enraged even more by their happiness, Nathaniel crumpled the piece of paper and threw it into the fire, as well. As he watched the paper burn slowly, he could see Saya's face burning slowly, then Haji's, and finally her fathers. The flames flickered in Nathaniel's eyes, and suddenly he smirked. His smirked turned into a smile and he chuckled. His chuckled turned into a cackle, then stopped. "It's suddenlt become clear what I must do."

Nathaniel walked to the door of the study. He opened the door and exited, closing the door behind him. He walked down the long corridor and turned to the right, which led him to his room. He opened the door, went into his room and looked out the window up at the moon. "I will _kill _Saya, her family _and_ her chevalier. There will be no trace of them left. Although it will not bring my Diva back, it will show them the _pain_she had to endure."

_They will pay, _Nathaniel thought. _They will pay _dearly_, my love._

**And there is Chapter 12... It's short for a reason**


	13. The Search Begins

**Chapter 13 of AHIN. **

**Chapter 13: The Search Begins…**

Julia and David lay asleep in the master bedroom of their apartment. It seemed that everyone was exhausted after the incident at the library. Julia was so deep into her sleep she almost missed Saya's call. She reached over, took the phone out of its cradle and sat it on her face, a habit she had developed during the time she spent working for the Red Shield. They would call at all hours of the night and she would have no choice but to answer. Groggily she spoke into the phone.  
>"Hello?" She said.<br>"Uh… Hi, Miss Julia. Do you have a minute to talk?"  
>Julia looked at the clock on the nightstand which read a quarter past 2. "Saya… it's 2:15 in the morning, can't it wait until the morning?"<br>"Well… it's kind of really important." Saya said.  
>Julia sighed into the phone. "Okay, Saya. What's wrong?"<br>"Well…" there was a pause. "I think I might be—"  
>"Pregnant?" Julia shot up out of her bed as she repeated Saya's statement.<br>"Yes." Saya said.  
>"Wow, you and Haji sure didn't waste any time, did you?" Julia said to herself.<br>"What?" Saya asked.  
>"Oh, nothing dear. I'll be over in a few minutes to examine you."<br>"Well, you don't have to if your tired"  
>Julia cut Saya off. "I'm fine, Saya. It'll only take me a few minutes to get dressed, and about five to get there."<br>"...Okay. If you say so, Julia."  
>"Alright. I'll see you in a bit."<br>"'Kay, bye Miss Julia." Julia heard a click on the other line, letting her know that Saya had hung up.

"So... What did she say?" Kai asked. Because he had been so worried about Saya, he wouldn't let her out of his sight, not even to use the phone. "She said she'll be over in a few minutes to examine me." Saya looked over at her brother and she could see disappointment in his eyes. "Kai?" She said. Kai looked at Saya, and saw that she was looking down, body language that meant she was upset. Although he saw this he thought it better to let her bring it up on her own. Saya looked up and turned her head so that she was looking at Kai. She tried but could only look to the side. "Are you mad at me?" Kai couldn't lie to Saya. "Well, I can't say I condone it, but at the same time I can't say anything really because, you're 17. What you do is out of my control, and I know you're going to be a great mother." Kai saw Saya smirk slightly, and smiled at her. "Besides, I think I'd make great uncle...again. Heh heh!" Saya laughed a little. "Well you're doing a great job so far. Aiyu and Yuki turned out to be two great nieces, and I have you to thank!" Kai smiled, and was about to say something when, there was a knock at the door. "That must Julia."

Saya stood up, but Kai put a hand in front of her. "I'll answer it." Saya sat back down. Kai went to the door and took his trusty bat from the corner. "Kai!-" Kai shushed Saya. "Who is it?" Kai demanded. "Its...Julia. I told Saya I would be here." Kai opened the door, still wielding the bat. "It's okay, it's just Julia." Kai said. "Uhm, can I come in?" Julia said, becoming uncomfortable standing at the door. "Oh, right." Kai opened the door and saw Julia was carrying a large plastic bin. She stepped in gently closed the door with her foot. She sat the bin on the table and tied her white lab coat over her black skirt and wine colored shirt. "Saya I need you to sit in this chair next to the table." Julia said, referring to the chair next to her. Saya took a seat in the chair and waited for the next instructions from Julia. "Okay now I'm going to take some blood from you similar to how I did when you first woke up." Julia pulled out a long strip and tied it just above her elbow. Julia didn't have to tell Saya what to do next; Saya clenched a tight fist 3 times and one of her veins apppeared. Julia got the needle and vial ready. She gently pushed the needle under Saya's skin and the vacuum-sealed vial began drawing her blood.

"So, what exactly are we looking for in my blood?" Saya asked. "A higher than normal concentration of HcG horomones. These horomones are produced during pregnancy. If they're present in your bloodstream more than they usually are then you're pregnant." Julia removed the needle and put a cotton swab over the puncture sight. "Hold that there for a moment." Saya put tewo fingers over the cotton ball. "But wait, how can you detect them now? It hasn't been 2 weeks since..." Kai cringed at the thought of Haji and Saya having sex in _his _bed. _Oh man,_ _I didn't even wash my sheets,_ Kai thought. _Oh God, I've been laying in it! Euhh- _Kai's thoughts were interrupted by Julia answering his question. "Well," Julia began, placing a sample of the blood into a scanner, "since Saya is a chiropteran, her bodily fucnctions are sped up, functions such as healing and gestation periods that normally take weeks and months will happen in a matter of hours and a couple of weeks."

Saya sat and watched the results of the test load. Once they were done, Julia opened the top of the scanner nd pulled out the freshly printed results. Once she looked over them, she told Saya. "Well I'll be damned... Saya you're pregnant, about a week and half; in human terms about a month and 2 weeks." Julia at Saya and saw a small smile, but could tell she was a bit worried about something. "Kai... I'm going to be a mommy." Saya looked over to Kai with a smile on her face, but she was crying. "Hey... What's wrong?" Saya touched her face and realized she was crying. "Oh," she sniffled, "I'm fine, it's just that... I feel terrible for kicking Haji out like that." Saya chuckled slightly and wiped her face with her fingers. "He probably hates me right now." Julia put an arm around Saya and rubbed her shoulder gently. "Hey," She spoke softly. "I know Haji misses you just as much as you miss him."  
>Saya looked up and smiled at Julia. "You think so?"<br>"He came back didn't he?" Kai said.  
>"Yeah, I guess you're right... but we need to go find him." Saya said.<br>"Now?" Kai asked.  
>"If that's what Saya wants to do." Julia said, looking at Saya for a confirmation. Saya nodded and went to throw on some clothes. She came back dressed in a black sweater and dark blue jeans. Kai just put a jacket and changed out of his shorts into a dirty pair of jeans. Julia packed up her equipment, and the three left the house, making sure to lock up.<p>

_Where did you go, Haji?_


End file.
